forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloura
| size2e = Small | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivorous | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Sylvan, Undercommon, Drow, Elven | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Subterranean | height = 3 ft (0.9 m) | length = | wingspan = 8 ft (2.4 m) | weight = | skincolor = Silver | haircolor = Dark | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Black | build = Delicate, faerie-like | distinctions = Moth-like wings, long fingers and claws | based = | first = }} A gloura, sometimes called a glouras, and referred to as a unicorn of the deep, was an exceptionally rare fey creature of the Underdark. Description Glouras were delicate and exceptionally smart humanoids that had a pair of dull wings and silver skin. They used their moth-like wings to fly at fairly high speeds; these creatures were twice as fast flying than they were running. They had large, dark eyes and wore homemade clothing, and usually carried weapons or instruments. When they flew through the Underdark, their shimmering wings made droning sounds that were described as beautiful. Any creatures that fell to the beauty of the song became entranced, willing to follow the faeries wherever they went. Personality Such creatures were very elusive, seldom being mentioned, but seemed to be kind and warmhearted. These fey believed in nurturing other beings, and would reach out to those that needed healing. Glouras sung and laughed more than they spoke. They also didn't distinguish between sentient and non-sentient creatures. However, although most were good-natured, a small fraction were not. Known as devious glouras, these beings were vicious and greedy, and used their skills and charm to gather wealth. As glouras were known to be good, the devious glouras used spells such as undetectable alignment to their advantage, and would enthrall other beings. Combat In general, glouras didn't like combat. Instead, they would prefer to befriend others, especially surface-dwellers who might not be as evil as their underground folk. However, they were noted to despise creatures of daylight, attacking them at will. When forced into combat, such fey used an array of spells, though they were not offensive, and usually focused on control or escape. They used spells such as charm monster and invisibility to avoid combat scenarios. Society Glouras seemed to be solitary and self-sufficient creatures, rarely forming groups. However, on nights of a new moon, they would ascend to the surface and seek out members of the Unseelie Court. Here, they would frolic with them until the sun rose. Typical dwellers of the Underdark, except for the most evil, usually respected glouras; some even erected shrines to them and provided food. Of these such societies, if their kin were close to death, they would sometimes leave them at such shrines and hope that a gloura would come and heal them. Despite their rarity, these faeries were known to exist throughout the subterranean lands of the Upperdark. For example, a triplet of glouras owned a small festhall in the drow city of Sshamath. Some believed that these fey were the messengers of the drow goddess of nature and life, Eilistraee. However, many believed that they were, instead, loyal to the Queen of Air and Darkness, owing to their fey nature. Their shimmering wings were highly valued, mainly for decorative purposes. Wings of these rare creatures sold for up to 400 gp. Appendix Appearances ;Magazines * Dragon magazine 227 References Category:Fey Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Medium-sized creatures Category:Small creatures Category:Creatures with a 7 challenge rating (3e) Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Creatures of neutral good alignment